


Coming Out

by xoneworldx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humor, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoneworldx/pseuds/xoneworldx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol has a secret in need of announcing, but what is the best way to tell it to his best friends, whos opinions matter the most in the world to him? Well, surely he'll figure it out. They're (creamy) peanut butter, (strawberry) jelly, and (not wheaty-oaty) bread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

“Chanyeol is up in his room, you can just go up there,” Mrs. Park told the two young boys before her before walking back into her study to presume her at-home work, suppressing a bubbling smile that threatened to appear on her.

She closed the study door behind her and listened for the boys’ footsteps making their way up to the second floor of the boys before erupting into a fit of giggles.

The anticipating excitement within her was already beginning to leak through her exterior and her son hadn’t even told his friends yet.

On the staircase, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo took their time as their eyes glazed over the framed photographs on the wall, murmuring to one another in anticipation and curiosity.

“What do you think Chanyeol wanted to tell us?” Kyungsoo whispered, his naturally wide eyes only seeming larger than normal from his curiosity. “It sounded really important on the phone.”

Baekhyun shrugged, sighing as they reached the top step and took a left down the hall into the direction of Chanyeol’s bedroom. “I don’t know, but I hope it isn’t bad. Did you catch the wavering in his voice when he called? I’m nervous…”

“Don’t make yourself bleed,” Kyungsoo cautioned him referring to his friend’s excessive lip biting, a nervous habit of the boy that sometimes ended going overboard.

They finally reached the outside of Chanyeol’s room, Kyungsoo knocking to be polite before calling in there, “Chanyeol? We’re here.”

Baekhyun snorted, “Why are you knocking? I always just walk in.”

“Yeah, but what if he’s changing clothes? Or…cleaning last minute?”

“Cleaning? Chanyeol? No,” Baekhyun scoffed before deciding to gruffly pound on the wooden door a final time, “YO! Mah Chan! We’re coming in! If you’re doing something weird, I’d suggest you stop!”

Kyungsoo had a hard time refraining from rolling his eyes. Classy as ever.

The two let themselves in, Baekhyun throwing the door open dramatically before twirling in and almost tripping on a stray sock on the floor.

“Hey, Chan! Pick up your damn socks, you almost killed me!”

“Maybe if you we’re so hyper, you could watch where you were going,” Kyungsoo said, folding his arms as he rested his weight on one leg. “Where is the happy virus?”

Baekhyun blinked a couple times as he registered the question before whipping his head back and forth to look about the room. As insinuated, the tall teenager with a twitching problem was not in sight. It was the just him and Kyungsoo.

“Maybe he’s in the bathroom,” he guessed, scratching the top of his head with his pointer finger. “Ugh, I hope he didn’t have any dairy. He’ll be on the throne all day…”

Kyungsoo scrunched his nose in distaste, “Ew.”

Baekhyun sighed heavily, calling out with a sing-song voice, “Oh, Chanyeol-ah~ Chanyeol-ah~ I want to play Zelda~ Where have you gone~?”

“I-I’m here…,” a familiar deep voice stammered from the closet, and the two boys could hear faint rustling on clothing. No doubt the teenage mutant giant was cramped in that small space.

Baekhyun stifled a snicker as he asked out, “Chan? What are you doing in the closet?”

“Er, well…,” Chanyeol began, “I’m…I’m meditating. Yeah. Just wanted to become one with…er…my living space and practice my…concentration and thoughts.”

“Uh-huh,” Kyungsoo mused, a smirk forming on his lips. “Chan, there was something you wanted to tell us right? Surely it wasn’t your new interest in meditation.”

“You’re right, um…Give me a minute?”

“Chan, just tell us what you wanted to tell us or so help me, I will…um…I don’t know, eat the cookies from your secret stash,” Baekhyun playfully threatened, which sort of failed at the end.

“I don’t have a secret cookie stash, but that’d be cool.”

Okay, failed a lot.

Kyungsoo giggled on his spot on the floor, which he moved to after feeling bored from standing. “Chanyeol, come on. I’m sure your meditating can wait.”

Chanyeol groaned, “Fine, just…okay, hang on. Baek, give me a drum roll.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes before loudly rolling his tongue and shaking two fingers in a drumming motion.

Chanyeol from inside the cramped, dark closet, took a few deep breaths to ready himself for a very momentous event in his life. This was a big thing.

Oh well, it was time for his curtain call.

With one last final breath, Chanyeol gently kicked open the closet door and stepped out to stand before his audience of his two best friends who stared at him expectantly and stretched his arms out in an announcement-manner.

Both house guests were silent, not quite sure what they were waiting for.

Chanyeol stared back at them nervously with his big eyes wide enough to rival Kyungsoo’s.

“Well, hello,” Baekhyun said blatantly, tilting his head to the side, “What was that about?”

Kyungsoo crossed his arms expectantly.

Chanyeol chuckled nervously, clasping his hands behind his back. “I, uh…”

“You, uh…,” Baekhyun mocked, playfully of course, making a motion with his hand to hurry up and spit it out.

Kyungsoo shot a strict glare at his older friend as if to tell him to “be nice”.

“I uh…,” Chanyeol continued, “I…I came out!”

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo stared, confused.

“Eh?”

“I came out,” Chanyeol announced one more, this time a bit more confindently.

“Yeah…came out…of a closet,” Baekhyun deadpanned. “Good for you.”

Chanyeol shook his head rapidly, huffing.

“No, that’s not what I meant.”

“Then what’d you mean?”

“Yeah, what did you mea—oh,” Kyungsoo cut himself off as realization hit him, his eyes appearing to widen further. “Oh…”

“Oh? Kyung, what did he mean?” Baekhyun demanded, the suspense practically killing him.

“Yeah, oh…,” Chanyeol confirmed, nodding his head to Kyungsoo so finally understood.

Baekhyun quickly got tired of being out of the loop before practically yelling, “What?! What?!! What am I missing?! Seriously, someone fill me in!”

Kyungsoo turned to his friend, blurting out, “Chanyeol’s gay.”

Baekhyun gasped.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

All was silent for several moments, the only sound to be heard being the ticking of the Batman clock above door.

“That’s…that’s okay, right?” Chanyeol asked uncertainly, his fingernails picking at themselves from behind his back as he readied himself to face judgment.

Baekhyun quirked an eyebrow skeptically while Kyungsoo huffed.

“Are you seriously asking that? Did you think we’d turn our backs on you?” Kyungsoo accused, feeling hurt. “Chan, you’re a part of this crew. You’re stuck with us.”

“Yeah, what the hell, Yeol? We’re like…a PB&J sandwich. I’m the bread, Kyungsoo is the jelly and you’re the peanut butter,” Baekhyun said, smiling supporting up at his long-time friend.

Chanyeol felt a wave of warmth swarm over him, estatic that his best friends accepted him so easily. What was he even nervous about before? There wasn’t a need to be. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun would never turn him away.

He was happy that his sexual orientation didn’t change a thing between them.

“I want to be the jelly,” Chanyeol said, smirking down at Baekhyun who rolled his eyes as he scoffed.

“Fine, fine, you’re the jam. Just not grape, okay? I hate that shit.”

Kyungsoo giggled—an action he did a lot—as he added, “Yeah, don’t you dare be that. We’d have to disown the whole sandwich. You want to be responsible for trashing us, Chan?”

“I wouldn’t feel so bad if we composted us,” Chanyeol laughed as he threw himself onto the bed beside Kyungsoo while Baekhyun followed suit, getting up from the computer chair.

“Yeol…,” Baekhyun growled, jabbing a long finger into his friend’s shoulder threateningly.

“Yah, Baek, calm your tits. I’m totally strawberry. But you better not be any of that wheaty-oaty crapy, agreed?”

“Okay. And Kyung, you’re creamy.”

“Um…Okay.”

A few minutes more of teasing and sandwich talk, Chanyeol pulled the two boys close to him in his long arms.

“Thanks for accepting me, guys. I love you,” Chanyeol said earnestly, his emotional side taking the reigns as he appreciated his friends’ kindness.

Baekhyun had the urge to fake-puke at the sentimental atmosphere, but one look from Kyungsoo’s warning eyes, he had no choice but to return the giant’s hug not that he minded at all. “Duh, Yeol, we love you too much to deny you. Besides, you’re still our happy virus,” he murmured into Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo seconded, patting Chanyeol’s stomach, “You could be an alien, a fish, a death eater or even a star trooper—“

“—But don’t you dare be a flying monkey—”

“We will always accept you.”

Chanyeol felt tears pricking at his eyes and sniffling, whimpering, “Aw, guys, stop~”

Baekhyun then pinched the giant, earning a loud yelp from him.

“Now that that’s done with, can we play Zelda now?”

“Baek! You ruined a moment!”


End file.
